Nobody Wants To be lonely
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: She felt betrayed by her own stupidity. She felt lonely. He was there all along for her, waiting to comfort her despite the fear of losing her before even getting her. One simple act of hints, brings her to him. One shot! D/G


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Nobody wants to be lonely'.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hi! I just decided to write a little songfic about the one couple in Harry Potter that I absolutely adore right now! So, sit back and relax, alright? :D Enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
*Beginning*  
  
  
  
There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Tears fell down just like the rain outside of Hogwarts. The secret room of the South wing's highest floor was a secret room and of course, a secretive girl's only sanctuary. Her feelings for the one and only Harry Potter had been a huge child crush. He, the great almighty Harry Potter had told her himself that she should not waste her time on him. She felt crush then but she didn't know that what she found out later would even crush her even more. The sight of Harry Potter kissing Hermione Granger, one of her closest friends had broken her.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, Come to me  
  
Can't you see that?  
  
*~*  
  
He had been observing her ever since he had fallen for her. He, who had been to afraid to reveal himself to her. He, who would even, caused her greater pain if he ever showed himself to her. He knew that she was in love with someone else but he couldn't stop love from making him feel the way he does about her. He can't stop something from happening. All he wanted to do was just comfort her, just to let her know that someone did care.  
  
*~*  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
*~*  
  
She looked out of the window thinking of so many things at one time. The first to be that she had been blind. The second was that she had been foolish and the third was that she had been wasting her time thinking and hoping of the impossible. She looked around her secret room, the one room where she managed to confine herself from the outside world just to think. She had never felt so pathetic is her life. She longed to have someone to love and someone to hold. She wanted someone to love her just as much as she would love him.  
  
'How much more stupider can I get? I'll never get that even if I don't want to be lonely', she thought to herself.  
  
She walked out of the room and headed down from the stairs, too the bottom of the tower. Tears still managed to form and fall down her cheeks. She started to become light headed and her visions were a bit messed up. She felt groggy. That was when she realised that she hadn't eaten anything since morning and it's already about almost midnight.  
  
'Just a few more steps and I'll be fine', she thought to herself.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Can you hear my voice?  
  
Do you hear my song?  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dying  
  
*~*  
  
'What is wrong with her?' he thought to himself.  
  
He watched her as she headed down the stairs. He was invisible of course, underneath the invisibility cloak that his father managed to buy for him for his 5th year academic results. He went after her, quietly. He could see that she was weak. Then, she fell backwards. Luckily, he managed to hold her just before she fell. Just when she did that, his hood fell down, revealing him to her rather delirious form. Her pulse was weak but she was at least, still breathing. He held her close to him and decided on the best thing that he could do right now which was taking her to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
*~*  
  
"Tell me again, how you found her, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
He laid the rather frail body of the girl that he loved down on the bed gently and answered Madam Pomfrey's question.  
  
"I saw her at the hallway and she fell. So, I carried her here", he said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey checked up on the girl. She used her wand to have a feel on the temperature and everything else. Then, she eyed the blonde haired boy.  
  
"How is it possible that you can find her walking in the hallways especially at night after your curfew?" Madam Pomfrey asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The blonde haired boy felt rather uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out but he just.He just.He just..  
  
'Damn it! Why am I stuttering?' he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Err.. I was just having a stroll because I couldn't sleep", he answered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey whispered some incantations and a potion appeared. She fed the girl and turned to the blonde boy who was obviously much in love with the girl, to have carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing and lie for her as well. She smiled gently at him.  
  
"Don't worry, none of your professors will hear about this. She's just a bit weak from not eating and she's tired. She'll be fine by tomorrow", Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
The blonde haired boy nodded his head to Madam Pomfrey, thanked her and turned his heel to walk out of the room. Somehow, he felt strange. He wanted to stay but he knew that he couldn't. He didn't want her to hate him more than she already does. He just wanted to admire from afar because he knew that she would never like her. They were too different and they were too opposed to each other.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
*~*  
  
She woke up, not knowing where she was and what had happened. She fluttered her eyes open just to find herself in the infirmary. She wondered how on earth she had gotten there. She looked around and found a rose on the table beside her bed along with a note. She reached out for it and held the rose in her hand. She was about to read the note when Madam Pomfrey appeared.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley, nice to see that you are fine"  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up straight. The rose was still in her hand along with the little note. Madam Pomfrey smiled and her and brought her a tray with a plate of fruits.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"A certain Mt. Malfoy carried you up here last night. He certainly looked very concerned", Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
'Malfoy?! Impossible.. Why?' she thought. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!" she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. She smiled at the girl's reaction.  
  
"I was almost convinced that he had wanted to stay by your side until you woke up but he left when he saw you settled", Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Then, Madam Pomfrey left, leaving the girl to rest. She told the auburn haired girl that she should be fine by lunchtime. The girl looked at the message in her hand. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the message.  
  
  
  
Hope you feel well soon.  
  
Don't take things too hard on yourself.  
  
You don't deserve to be treated like that.  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely.  
  
So, why don't you let me love you?  
  
  
  
-admires you from afar.  
  
  
  
She felt flattered. She smiled at the note in her hand and felt like the day has just been brighten by the most unexpected person.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
*~*  
  
He saw her later looking much better than last night. He watched her walk towards the Gryffindor table to her friends. They welcomed her with a hug and well wishes. He noticed that she was holding a rose in her hand, the flower that he had left by her side, unsuspiciously. She looked so filled with life and so radiant. He continued looking at the auburn haired girl that he had fallen for. He felt himself smiling softly to the fact that she was alright and that she was fine.  
  
*~*  
  
After lunch, she went to look for him but he was a very difficult person to find. She knew that she had to see him, to thank him for he had done for her. She walked all around Hogwarts to find him but he was no where to be seen. She dare not ask people where he was for the fear that they would suspect something. Just when she had given up all hope, she bumped into someone and they both tumbled on the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry; I really didn't mean to do so. I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry", she said.  
  
"It's alright, Virginia", the voice said.  
  
She stopped. She recognized the voice and looked up. It was him. It was the blonde haired and grey eyed boy that she was looking for all this time. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it without asking a question. Then, they stood looking at each other. She noticed that his features were remarkably well toned and perfect. For a moment, there was a long silence. That was when she decided to break it.  
  
"Thank you for what you have done for me, Draco", she said.  
  
He stood, shocked. It wasn't something that he had expected.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me that you carried me to the infirmary last night and I found a rose by the bed this morning with a note, I'm assuming that it's you", she said.  
  
Then, another moment of silence.  
  
"Look, I would understand if you don't feel the same way that I do. I'm alright with it. We're too different, I know. Just forget about it, alright?" he said.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and she saw uncertainty and loneliness. She moved closer towards him, so that he would have no choice but to look into her eyes as well.  
  
"What if I can't forget about it?" she whispered, softly.  
  
"Then, you stay with me and be with me", he whispered back.  
  
She smiled at him as he traced her cheek with his fingers. He leaned down and looked at her for a second as she encircled her arms on his neck.  
  
"It is true; nobody wants to be lonely so, I'm letting you love me", Ginny whispered.  
  
He closed in, leaned lower and kissed her for the touch of love and longing. She replied the sensual act by kissing him back with a slight shy feeling and new love she had for him. After what felt like forever, they broke apart and looked at each other with affection. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined, celebrating the lost of loneliness.  
  
  
  
  
  
*the end*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: SAPPY and FLUFFY!!!!!! LOL! Don't mind me; I was just having a mad time with sugar and songs. Lol! Enjoy the fic and review if you want. 


End file.
